Skip a Beat
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: [ONESHOT]After a hard day's work, Hinata is super tired. She's training for Naruto, so she could say... well, you know. A sweet walk home with Kiba makes her wonder what she and Kiba look like on the street. hinakiba fluff R&R please!


Skip a Beat

I was breathing heavily after a long day's worth of training. Laying my head back against the firm tree, I decided that I'd just sit here. Yes, I'd just sit here—thinking. No, no… not about Naruto-kun! Well… maybe. Okay, more than maybe, but just keep it a secret.

Sighing once more, I had that feeling that if I kept on breathing so quickly, I'd die of hyperventilation. Oh boy, that would be bad. If I did, I would never be able to tell Naruto-kun that I—that I…

My cheeks turned slightly pink and I barely realized the footsteps coming up towards me. There was that cute bark from Akamaru and suddenly Kiba was sitting beside me, just as sweaty as I was.

"Hey, Hinata!"

I smiled shyly, my usual look. "H-hey, Kiba."

"What're you still doing here?" he asked, Akamaru barking in agreement. My fingers fiddled and I looked to the uninteresting dirt. Why did I have to look at the dirt? He's my friend, so I should be able to look him in the eye. Forcing myself to look at Kiba, I smiled embarrassedly.

"Oh, I just got tired. I'm fine, really," I replied, blushing slightly. I smiled one of my Hinata smiles. "I'll be fine. You should get home. It's starting to get late."

"Not without you," he replied, looking worried. "We all finished training at noon and you said you wanted to stay longer. If you wear yourself out like this, you might end up dying and that worries me."

He helped me up as if I weighed no less than a feather. Well… I guess I _have_ stopped eating a bit. I just—I'm just too busy to eat anymore. If I want to get stronger, if I want to impress Naruto-kun, then I must continue on. Then maybe, someday, I can tell him…

My pink cheeks turned darker and Kiba noticed it. Well, I figured anyone could see my blush with my pale skin. Kiba felt my forehead.

"Are you sick, Hinata?"

I shook my head and he grinned, knowing the other option. He could read my face so easily at times. Did I make it easy to read what I was doing?

"Oh, you're thinking about…" he trailed off. Akamaru crawled into Kiba's jacket and licked my cheek, since I was pretty much leaning on Kiba. It was dark out and only couples passed us. Did we look like those love birds passing us? We were close and Kiba had his arm around me like all those other guys.

"Oh boy, do these people have to come out _every_ night?" Kiba asked, grinning. I nodded slightly, wishing for a bit that Naruto and I were out here too. It was a pointless thought though. Kiba pulled me closer.

"It's getting cold, are you fine?" my teammate asked me. I nodded, the warmth of his body making me calm. So, did we look like those couples? Do we look in love too?

Kiba seemed to notice my worried look. Was it worry? Or was it something more like jealousy? I didn't think I was jealous that we weren't like those couples. "Hey, Hinata, you alright?"

"Just fine, Kiba. I just was thinking."

"You know, maybe _you_ should make a move on him," Kiba stated, rubbing my shoulder. I blushed.

"I-I couldn't. He likes… someone else."

"Being a little competitive is good, but if I were to say that… I'd be a hypocrite," he replied, stopping. I looked up, seeing the mansion. What does Kiba mean? Wait,does he means…

"I'll be going now, Hinata," he said, waving me goodbye. He grinned once and turned away.My cheeks turned dark red as I waved back. I just think… my heart skipped a beat.

End of Skip a Beat

Author's Note: About a week ago, I realized the KibaxHinata coupling. Oo Oh boy, I'm so dense sometimes. I first kinda realized it in the previous Shonen Jump where he walks up to Hinata, looking a LOT cuter than he did before. And he got her seats for Naruto vs Neji and gets all worried and OH BOY. That took me awhile. I think it's a cute couple, but I like NarutoxHinata too! Jeez, I'm stuck. ANYWAY, I think this story could have a little more to it. It's not my best one, but it's slight HinaKiba fluff stuff. When Kiba says that he's being a hypocrite, you know, he means that he doesn't compete with Naruto. ...Or does he? I dunno. So yeah, my first HinataxKiba fanfic. Okay, I guess...

Happy, but not hyper,

Sammy


End file.
